


It's A Hard Knot Life

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Rape, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean walked up the counter and his nose was filled with the scent of peticior and sandalwood. He took a deep breath. The guy never looked up. Dean cleared his throat. Nothing.He rapped his knuckles on the counter. The guy didn’t look up, but he said, in a gravelly voice that gave Dean shivers, “Yeah?”“I was wondering if you had the latest CD by St Paul and the Broken Bones?”The guy looked up and Dean found himself looking into eyes so blue, he didn’t have a name for the color. The black eyeliner just accentuated their color.“We have a system here for finding things. It’s called alphabetically, you may have heard of it? That means the S’s are right between the R’s and the T’s.”Then he went right back to reading his book.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walked into Grooves, the new record store that opened a few weeks ago. He’d wanted to come quicker but between work, his friends and generally just hanging out, he’d never found the time. The second he opened the door, a scent hit his nose that had his Alpha perking up. He looked around, and spotted the omega behind the counter.

The guy was a sight to behold. He had messy dark hair with a purple tint to it, and it looked like someone had held him by it to fuck his face. He was wearing the falling angel T shirt from the Led Zeppelin album. His arms were muscular and had full sleeves of tattoos on both. He had a lip ring in the center of his bottom lip and plugs in his ears. He was leaning on the counter reading a book like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Dean walked up the counter and his nose was filled with the scent of petrichor and sandalwood. He took a deep breath. The guy never looked up. Dean cleared his throat. Nothing.

He rapped his knuckles on the counter. The guy didn’t look up, but he said, in a gravelly voice that gave Dean shivers, “Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you had the latest CD by St Paul and the Broken Bones?”

The guy looked up and Dean found himself looking into eyes so blue, he didn’t have a name for the color. The black eyeliner just accentuated their color.

“We have a system here for finding things. It’s called alphabetically, you may have heard of it? That means the S’s are right between the R’s and the T’s.” 

Then he went right back to reading his book.

Dean walked to the S’s mumbling about what a snarky little shit the guy was.

After he’d found the CD he’s been looking for, he grabbed a Stone Sour one and then glanced to the back of the store. There were actual vinyl records. Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

He walked to them and started looking at them. He found an old Otis Redding that he just had to have.

He walked back to the counter, where the guy was still reading, and sat the items down. The guy looked up, and then at the items. 

“This it?”

Dean nodded. “Can I ask you a question?”

The guy looked at him with a bored expression. “You just did.”

Dean shook his head. “Man, what’s your problem? Never mind. Can I leave my name and number, and if you ever get in any vinyl of either Queen or Led Zeppelin,  could you set them aside and call me?”

Without saying a word, the guy slid a piece of paper towards him. He picked up a pen and dropped it next to the paper, and then rang up Dean’s purchase.

Dean wrote his name and number on the paper, and added ‘Queen’ and ‘Led Zeppelin’ to it. He slid it back towards the guy.

“That’s thirty-two fifty.”

Dean paid him and left.

He figured the whole ‘call me if you get them in’ thing was a lost cause. The snarky bastard probably just threw the paper in the trash as soon as Dean left.

So he almost passed out when a couple days later the guy actually called. 

“We got in a copy of Live Killers. I’ll hold it for you for twenty-four hours, and then it’s going on the shelf.” 

The guy hung up before Dean could say a word.

Dean rushed over there after work. When he got inside, the guy was in a heated discussion with some tall British Alpha with a bad attitude.

Dean hung back, listening.

“You listen to me, you little twat, you work for me! That means you do what I say, when I say! Do you understand?” British guy was poking punk guy in the chest with a finger.

The punk guy looked like he was ready to hit the British dude. 

Just as Dean thought he might have to step in, the punk smiled. “Get away from me, Balthazar, and take back that finger or I’ll bite it off.”

Balthazar (what the hell kind of name was that, anyway?) backed away. He tried to look dignified as he said, “Fuck you, Cas.” He turned and walked to the door, right by Dean.

Dean stood there a minute, trying not to laugh. That was one feisty omega.

Dean walked to the counter. “Uh, hi. You called about my record?”

Cas (his name was Cas, right?) looked at him with a face that could only be described as furious. He blinked a couple of times.

“Oh yeah, right. The Queen album.”

He reached under the counter and came back with the album.

“That guy your boss?” 

Cas chuckled. “He likes to think he’s everyone’s boss.”

Dean laughed a little. “I know the kind. So, what’s the damage?”

Cas actually smiled at him. Dean tried to ignore the little flip his heart made.

“Eighteen.”

“No tax?”

Cas shook his head. “Nah, forget the tax.”

Thanking him, Dean took out a twenty and handed it to Cas. Cas gave him his change and put the album in a bag.

Dean took it, then stood there. “Uh, you ever, I don’t know, drink coffee?”  _ Real smooth, Winchester. He already thinks you’re an idiot _

Cas grinned. “I have been known to drink coffee on occasion.”

Dean took a breath. “Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime?”

Cas laughed. “With you? Not a chance.”

Dean frowned. “What’s wrong with me?”

Cas looked him up and down with an easy grin.

“Well, as cute as you are, I doubt we have anything in common.”

Dean huffed. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“Exactly.”

Dean took his bag and left.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about the snarky bastard. His looks, his bad attitude… that scent. It all had Dean twisted up.

He went back after a couple of days. Cas was at the counter, looking at a CD. Dean walked right up to the counter.

“Hi. My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius. I like sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky omegas.”

Cas looked at him and the corners of his mouth curled up. 

“And, you’re persistent.”

Dean grinned. “So I’ve been told.”

Cas sighed and sat down the CD. “So, I have a cup of coffee with you, we talk, I learn that you’re vanilla and you learn I’m not. That’s the deal?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, that’s the deal.”

“And when we find out we’re completely not compatible, you’ll leave me alone?”

“IF I find that out, yeah. But if you find out there’s more to me than meets the eye, you’ll go on a real date with me. Deal?”

Cas grinned. “Deal.”

. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas said he’d meet Dean at the coffee shop. “I’m certainly not going to tell you where I live.”

Dean snorted. “Of course you’re not. How does two sound?”

“I’ll be there.” Cas hung up without saying goodbye, leaving Dean to stare at his phone.

When it was ten after, Dean was convinced the little shit wasn’t going to show. Just then, Cas walked in.

He was wearing skin tight jeans with tears in the thigh and the knees, and a tank top with a unicorn farting a rainbow out of his ass. The combat boots completed the look.

He sauntered up to the table and sat down. 

Dean smiled at him. “Wasn’t sure you’d show.”

Cas grinned. “I’m not known for my punctuality.”

Dean laughed. “I’m not surprised to hear that. What do you want?”

Cas eyes him, then said just a regular coffee was fine. Dean got up and went to order. 

When he brought the coffees back to the table, Cas was working the tongue ring with his tongue. Dean looked at his mouth and felt a twitch in his jeans.

Dean let his eyes roam over Cas’ tats. He had more than the arm sleeves. There was a hint of something big on his chest, and he had a small one on his neck that Dean hadn’t noticed before.

“I like your ink.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah? You don’t strike me as a tattoo lover.”

Dean pulled the neck of his T down to show Cas his tattoo. It was a pentagram surrounded by flames. Cas looked at it with a surprised look on his face.

“That your only one?”

Dean grinned. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Cas laughed and took a sip of his coffee. “Maybe you aren’t quite as vanilla as you appear.”

“It’s all a facade, Cas.”

They chatted. Cas asked what he did for a living.

“I restore classic cars.”

Cas actually looked impressed. “Really? That’s pretty dope.”

They discovered a shared love of Marvel superheros.

Cas sighed wistfully. “I’d let Dr. Strange take me to another dimension any day.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, he’s pretty sexy. But I’m a Tony Stark man myself.”

“Can’t fault you for that.”

Dean drank more of his coffee. “So, what book were you reading?”

Cas grinned. “The second book of the Beauty Trilogy.”

Dean’s eyes got big.  “Anne Rice? I love that series.”

This time, Cas’ eyes got big. “Really? You’ve read it?”

Dean grinned. “Only about seven times.”

Cas raised one eyebrow. Dean felt like he’s just scored some major points.

“So what’s up with the Brit?’

Cas sighed. “He owns the place. Thinks that gives him rights.”

Dean looked at him. “What kind of rights?”

Cas bit his bottom lip. “To my ass.”

Dean saw red. “What? I’ll kick his ass!”

Cas frowned. “I don’t need anyone to protect me, Dean. I can handle myself. You watch too many movies. I’m not looking for a hero.”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to dial it back. He really wanted to punch that smarmy dick.

They finished their coffee. Cas put his hands on the table.

“Well, I gotta go.”

“Wait. Do I get dinner?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, I guess you do.” He got up and left. Dean sat there feeling pretty damn good. Until he realized he didn’t know Cas’ phone number.

It was two days before he could get away from work earlier enough to go to the record store. When he was walking up to the door, Balthazar came out. Dean barely resisted grabbing him and kicking his ass. He walked in and waited while Cas checked someone out.

He walked up to the counter. Cas’ hair was maroon tipped this time. 

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “Hey cowboy. What brings you here?”

Dean laughed. “Like you don’t know you didn’t give me your phone number before you left the coffee shop.”

Cas looked up at him, batting his eyes innocently. “Oh didn’t I? It must have slipped my mind.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Cas reached out a hand. “Give me your phone.”

When Dean handed it to him. Cas put in his number and handed it back.

Dean took it back. “So how is Saturday for you?”

Cas tapped his lip with an index finger.  “Humm. I guess I’m free.”

Dean shook his head with a smile. “Well great. I’ll pick you up at seven if you tell me where  you live.”

“Good try. I’ll be right outside. And no place fancy, I don’t dress up for anyone.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, no place fancy, pick you up here. Got it.”

A customer cleared his throat behind them, so Dean tapped the counter twice, smiled one more time at Cas and left.

 

Dean pulled up to the curb in front of Grooves. Cas was standing outside, looking at his phone. Dean took a moment to look at him.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a deep blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest. He looked good enough to eat.

Dean got out and walked up to him. Cas glanced up and smiled, slipping his phone into the pocket of his vest.

“You look great, Cas. I thought you didn’t get dressed up.”

Cas ginned. “Hey, I can be civilized.”

Dean led him to the car. When Cas saw it, he whistled. “Nice wheels.”

Dean grinned. “She’s my baby.”

Cas just smiled and got in. Dean drove them to the Roadhouse, his favorite burger joint. They walked in and the cute blonde behind the bar yelled at Dean. Dean waved and continued on to a booth.

“Looks like you come here a lot.” Cas grinned.

“Yeah, I do. I’m friends with the owner.”

An older beta with brown hair walked up to the table. “Hey, boy. Nice to see you. And who’s your friend?”

Dean smiled. “This is Cas, Ellen. Cas, this is Ellen.”

Ellen smiled at Cas. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ellen.”

Ellen grinned. “He’s polite as well as cute.”

Dean laughed. Ellen asked if they were going to have the usual, and Dean told her yes. 

When she left, Cas asked what the usual was.

“Two bacon cheeseburgers, potato wedges and a beer.”

Cas looked at him. “What if I’m a vegan?”

Dean looked horrified. “ _ Are  _ you?”

Cas laughed merrily. “Nah, I just wanted to see the look on your face.”

Dean chuckled. “You’re a real shit, you know that?”

Cas chuckled too. “So I’ve been told.”

Dinner was delicious and they chatted about pretty much everything. When it was over, Dean and Cas walked out. 

“So, what now, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “Let’s walk.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

They walked along. Dean reached for Cas’ hand and laced their fingers together. To Dean’s relief, Cas didn’t pull his hand back.

They came to a park bench and sat down.

“I like you, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “Much to my surprise, I like you too, Dean.”

Dean grimaced. “Gee, thanks.” Cas laughed.

Dean ran a thumb over Cas’ knuckles. “So what’s the story behind the ink?”

Cas looked down at his forearm, “Would you believe I just really like body art?”

Dean smiled. “Well, yeah, I would. But I still think there’s a story here.”

Cas sighed. “Well yeah there is, but that’s not a story for a beautiful night like this.”

Dean wondered about the remark but didn’t press it.

“It’s getting late. I probably should be getting home.”

Dean stood up. “Are you going to let me drive you home?”

Cas considered it. “I guess, Dean.”

They walked back to the car and Cas gave Dean his address. Dean was a little concerned. Cas lived in a very rough part of town.

He drove to the address and cut the car off. “Let me walk you inside, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “You trying to be my hero again? I’m perfectly safe, Dean.”

Dean frowned, but again, felt like it was better to let it go. 

“Will you go out with me again, Cas?”

Cas turned in the seat and looked at Dean. “What are you doing next Friday?”

Dean quickly told him he didn’t have anything planned.

“Some of my friends and I get together to play Cards Against Humanity. You can come if you want.”

“I’d love to. Thanks.”

Cas smiled. “Be aware, my friends are weirder than I am.”

Dean laughed. “I can imagine. I had a nice time tonight, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “I did too.” He got out and walked in the building.

 

Dean sat with his buddy, Benny, eating lunch.

“I don’t know, Benny. He’s… different than your usual omegas, you know? Feisty, self-assured. Got a real mouth on him.”

Benny chuckled. “Sounds like you got it bad, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “I kinda do. I’m gonna meet some of his friends on Friday. To be honest, I’m a little scared.”

Benny threw back his head and laughed. “You? Scared?”

Dean frowned. “I need to make a good impression, and I’m not sure I’m going to be able to. This crowd is tough I think.”

Benny clapped him on the shoulder. “Guess you’ll find out, buddy.”

 

Friday came, and Dean couldn’t decide what to wear. After changing his clothes three times, he finally settled for an old, soft pair of button fly jeans and his favorite Queen T shirt. He checked his hair one last time and headed to Cas’.

The building was awful. The stairwell smelled like piss and there was graffiti all over the walls. Dean walked to Cas’ door with a sigh. 

When he knocked, Cas opened the door, “Dean! You made it.”

Dean walked in. “Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it.” He handed Cas the twelve pack he’d brought.

There were three people sitting around the living room. Cas introduced them.

There was a rough looking Alpha named Meg. 

There was a younger kid named Kevin who looked woefully out of place. He was a beta. 

And then there was the perky redhead, Charlie, an omega.

Dean told them all hi and sat on the floor. Cas sat next to him and passed out the cards.

A couple of hours passed. They all laughed a lot, especially at Kevin. Whenever a sexual situation came up, Kevin would blush and play some dumb card that didn’t make any sense.

Charlie was kicking everyone’s ass.

Dean got up to get everyone another beer and Cas followed him to the kitchen.

“My friends like you, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “I like them too. But I don’t think Meg likes me very much.”

Cas laughed. “Don’t mind her, she hates everyone.”

The evening wound down and eventually, everyone left but Dean. He sat on the couch with Cas.

“So, Charlie’s a hoot.”

Cas grinned. “She is. She’s a professional hacker.”

Dean looked at him. “LIke a real hacker? On the Internet?’

Cas laughed. “Yep. Kevin’s in college and Meg’s a hooker.”

Dean shook his head. “You do have some interesting friends.”

“We stick together, look out for one another. We have each other’s backs.”

Dean smiled. “That’s good, Cas. I’m glad you have good friends.”

Cas sat back and took a long drink of his beer. “Look, Dean, I know where I live isn’t your usual hang out, and my friends are rough.”

Dean looked at him. “Cas, I don’t care about that. I like you. Sure, I wish you lived someplace safer, but your friends are fine.”

Cas smiled a little sadly. “Thanks, Dean.”

“So, would you like to see where I live? I was thinking I could cook you dinner. It isn’t as colorful as where you live, but it’s okay.”

Cas laughed. “Sure, Dean, I’d like that.”

“How about tomorrow?”

Cas nodded. “It just so happens I’m free tomorrow.”

“It’s getting late. I should go. I’ll pick you up at five tomorrow.”

Cas walked him to the door. They stood a moment, then Cas reached up and lightly kissed Dean.

“See you tomorrow.”

Dean grinned all the way home.

 

He spent all day Saturday cleaning. He showered and dressed, still smiling. He’d gone to the store and gotten things to make chicken fettuccine and garlic bread, and even though he really wasn’t a fan, he made a salad. He bought a bottle of wine, and more beer in case Cas didn’t like wine. 

He went and picked up Cas. Cas seemed nervous. He was worrying his lip ring with his tongue.

Dean chose to ignore it, figuring Cas was just nervous about seeing where Dean lived. He pulled into the driveway of his house and stopped.

Cas looked at the house. “This is  _ yours _ ?”

Dean smiled. “Well, yeah it is, my folks left it to me when they died.”

Cas got out and walked slowly to the door after Dean. Dean unlocked it and stood aside for Cas to go in.

Cas walked in and stood just inside the door, looking around. Then he turned to Dean.

“Dean, what am I doing here?”

Dean was confused. “What do you mean? You’re here to have dinner.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t mean that. I mean, why me? I’m a punk from the wrong side of the tracks. I’ve never even known anybody who lived in a house, let alone anyone who actually  _ owned _ a house!”

Dean sighed. “That doesn’t matter to me, Cas. I keep telling you, I like you. I don’t care about your background, where you live, none of it. Please, Cas, relax. Let me fix you dinner.”

Cas sighed but went further in. Dean started towards the kitchen, telling Cas to come with him. Cas followed.

“Sit at the bar and let me get you something to drink. I’ve got red wine or beer.”

Cas said he’d try the wine and Dean poured him some. He poured some for himself, and got out the stuff to fix dinner. Dean switched on some music.

Cas sat, watching him and drinking his wine. “I like the music.”

Dean smiled. “It’s St. Paul…”

Cas smiled too. “And the Broken Bones. I know. I listened to them after you bought their CD.”

Dean grinned. “That first time I came in.”

Cas nodded. “I liked you right away.”

Dean laughed. “Well, you sure didn’t act like it.”

Cas sighed. “That’s just how I am around Alphas.”

Dean looked at him. “Meg’s an Alpha.”

Cas chuckled. “Well, yeah, but she’s a hooker. She doesn’t hit on me.’

Dean felt a flash of anger. “You get hit on a lot?”

Cas nodded. “Alphas see me and think I’m some easy omega just begging for a knot.”

Dean walked over to him. “I hate that you have to go through that, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “Such is the life of a punk omega.”

It hurt Dean’s heart.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was good, and Cas ate a lot. He even ate salad. They finished the bottle of wine and Dean got them both a beer. They sat on the couch together.

“Want to watch a movie?”

Cas nodded. “I would. What ya got?”

They were both a little buzzed. Dean pulled up all the Marvel movies that were on Netflix.  They decided on Dr. Strange, for obvious reasons, Cas wanted to see it.

Dean put his arm around Cas. Cas stiffened for a moment, then sighed and leaned against him. Dean smiled. They watched the movie.

When it was over, Dean turned to Cas. “Cas, I want to kiss you. Can I?’

Cas nodded. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas, lightly at first, then harder. Cas kissed him back.

Dean ran his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips, feeling the ring. Cas opened his mouth and Dean ran his tongue over Cas’.

Cas made a little moan. Dean pulled Cas into his lap and the kisses got messy. Dean ran his hands up under Cas’ T shirt, up his back, just needed to feel Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean could scent the beginning of slick. 

Cas scented his neck, Dean turning to give him complete access. Then Dean scented Cas. His scent was so intoxicating, Dean wanted to bite him then and there.

Dean;s jeans were uncomfortably tight. He could feel that Cas was hard too.

When he realized they were both drunk. He pulled away.

“Cas, Cas we can’t do this.”

Cas looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. “Why not?”

“Because you’re drunk, Cas. So am I.”

Cas huffed. “I can handle myself, Dean.”

Dean kissed him lightly. “I have no doubt of that, baby, but I want our first time to be special. Not some drunken roll in the hay.”

Cas looked sad but nodded. “Okay, Dean. I get it. But there will be a first time?”

Dean smiled. “Oh hell yes, there will. As long as you let me.”

Cas smiled. “I’ll let you.”

Cas crawled off Dean. “Dean, you’re too drunk to drive. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Dean shook his head. “Like hell you will. I can control myself. We’ll share the bed.”

Cas giggled. “Okay, if you say so, Dean.”

Dean stood up. “I say so. Come on.”

He grabbed Cas by the hand and they wobbled to the bedroom. When they got there, Dean almost fell down taking off his shoes, much to Cas’ delight. They stripped down to their underwear and got in the bed. Dean was snoring lightly in no time flat. Cas followed him in a few minutes.

Dean woke up slowly. Cas had his head on Dean’s chest and his arm wrapped over Dean’s waist. Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the top of his head. 

“Noooo”

Dean chuckled. “Wake up, baby.”

Cas repeated his, “Noooo”.

Dean smiled even bigger. “Okay! Not a morning person. Good to know.”

Cas mumbled, “Coffee.”

Dean kissed Cas’ head again. “Sweetheart, I have to get out of bed to start coffee.”

Cas shook his head. “No. No go. Stay.”

Dean sighed and hugged Cas tighter. Cas made a happy sound.

“Fuck, you’re adorable, you know that?”

Cas humphed. “Am not.”

Dean laughed. “Oh you so are. Now, you want coffee or not?”

Cas sighed dramatically and rolled over. “Fine. Go, fetch coffee.”

Dean laughed again. “Yes sir!” He got up, made a pit stop to pee and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He stood in the kitchen, waiting for the pot to beep. When it did, he got two mugs and filled them, and walked back to the bedroom. Cas was sound asleep.

Dean sat the cups on the nightstand and sat on the bed. He gently pushed Cas.

Cas sat up, his eyes wild. “What! What?”

Dean pulled his hand back. “Whoa Cas, it’s just me. I’ve got your coffee.”

Cas looked at him and at the nightstand. “Sorry, Dean, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas looked sheepish. “No, I’m sorry. Can I have my coffee now?”

Dean grinned and handed him a mug. Cas took a long sip with an ‘ahhh’ at the end.

Cas sat back against the headboard with the mug in his hands. Dean walked around the bed, and did the same thing. They drank their coffee in silence.

Cas finished his coffee and turned towards Dean. He leaned over and kissed him, deep and filthy. Dean nearly dropped his cup, but he managed to put it on the nightstand, then he grabbed Cas and pulled him onto his lap.

After a bit, Cas pulled away with a smile. “I’m not drunk now.”

Dean groaned. His nose was filled with the heady scent of Cas, and the slick that was dripping out of him.

Dean put Cas back on the bed and they both took off their boxers. They were both hard, and Dean’s cock was pearling precum at the tip.

Cas slid down flat on his back, spread his legs and bent his knees. Dean moved down and looked at the slick-wet hole Cas was showing him. He growled.

Cas grinned. “Come and get it,  _ Alpha _ . I’m waiting.”

Dean leaned down and grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, pulling them wide. He licked across Cas’ hole and Cas gasped. Dean licked into Cas, loving the taste. Cas wiggled and Dean’s big hands held him still. Cas started to moan.

Dean pulled his face away, slick running down his chin. He grinned at Cas, lined up and shoved his big Alpha cock into him.

Cas yowled and threw his head back on the pillow. “Fuck! Dean…”

Dean pulled Cas’ legs up on his shoulders and moved over him. It pulled Cas’ ass right off the bed. He began to fuck in and out of Cas, slower than he wanted to but still hard.

Cas fisted the sheets. “Is that all you got, Dean? I thought you were some badass Alpha.”

Dean growled again and began to slam in and out of Cas, faster.

“That’s the way… That’s how I like it.” Cas grabbed Dean’s arms.

Dean had to grin at what a smartass Cas was, even during sex. He thrust in hard enough to make Cas gasp. “Like that? Is that good enough for you baby?”

Cas moaned out, “It… it’ll do…”

Dean leaned to whisper in Cas’ ear. “You don’t get to come until I knot you. Understand?”

Cas’ eyes got wide, but he nodded.”Good boy.”

Cas moaned in response.

Dean knew he was close. His knot was slipping in and out of Cas, getting bigger with every thrust.

“Almost there, baby. You ready?”

Cas nodded hard.

Then Dean’s knot went in and caught. Cas’s hole clamped down on it, and they both came. Dean saw stars. His cock filled Cas over and over, and he could feel Cas’ warm cum hit his belly.

He rolled over, taking Cas with him. They caught their breath.

Cas grinned. “Not too bad for an old guy.”

Dean pulled his cock just a touch, but enough to make Cas gasp. “I’m not old.”

“Yes sir, you’re not old.”

Dean grinned. “That’s better.”

Cas stuck his tongue out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas started wiggling his foot, and Dean asked what was wrong.

“My foot’s asleep.”

Dean chuckled, and rolled over on his back, with Cas on top of him. “Better?”

Cas smiled. “Much. You’re kinda heavy, you know.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and they both laughed.

Cas laid on top of Dean and snuggled into his neck. Cas scented his neck and Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head.

_ I’m in so much shit. I think I love this kid _

Cas drifted off to sleep, and Dean laid there thinking about it all.

They came untied, and Cas stirred. “Hungry.”

Dean chuckled. “Funny how you are a man of few words when you’re sleepy but you can give me a bunch of shit when you’re awake.”

He felt Cas smile against his chest. “Get used to it. Now, feed me.”

Dean slapped Cas on the ass. “Okay, needy, let me up.”

Cas got off him, and laid down again. “Call me when it’s ready.”

Dean smacked Cas’ thigh. “Oh no you don’t! You’re helping me cook.”

Cas squeaked. “I don’t know how to cook.”

“Well, you can learn. Now get your ass up.”

Cas stuck out his bottom lip. “You’re mean.”

Dean laughed and threw Cas’ underwear at him.

Dean put Cas in charge of the toast, while he made bacon and eggs. 

While they were eating, Dean asked him again about his tattoos. Cas had wings on his back and the words ‘ _ Dream like you’ll live forever, live like you’ll die today _ ’ on his side.

Cas sighed. “It’s a long story.”

Dean smiled at him. “All I’ve got is time.”

When they were done, they sat on the couch together. 

“When I presented as an omega, my parents were thrilled. All they could see was how much money they could get for me from some rich old Alpha.”

Dean was shocked. “They wanted to  _ sell _ you?”

Cas nodded. “I wasn’t with that program. I snuck out and got my first tattoo when I was sixteen. When my father saw it, he beat the shit out of me, saying that I’d lowered my  _ value _ . I ran away when I was seventeen. I took all the money I could find in the house and bought a bus ticket to as far away as I could get. And ta da! Here I am in lovely Lawrence Kansas. I started getting all the tats I could.”

Dean was horrified. He knew that some parents sold their omega children, but Cas was the first one he’d actually met. He abhorred the practice.

He pulled Cas into a hug. “Baby, I’m so sorry.”

Cas nodded against his chest, but said, “Hey, it’s fine. I’m fine. I got the wings to symbolize my freedom and the words mean a lot to me. The rest is just art.”

Dean could really understand why Cas was the way he was. And he felt even more that he wanted to protect Cas, even if Cas didn’t think he needed protecting. 

They watched a movie, The Avengers, and cuddled up. Cas was a lot more cuddly than Dean expected him to be, and Dean loved it. He kissed Cas occasionally and kept Cas snuggled in his arms.

Dean ordered pizza, which Cas enthusiastically devoured. Then Cas said it was time for him to go home.   
“Gotta work tomorrow.”

Dean sighed. “I hate to see you go, but I get it. I’ve got to work too.”

Dean drove Cas home. They sat in the car for a minute. 

“When can I see you again?”

Cas thought. “I’m not off again until Thursday. I guess we could do something then.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, Thursday then.” He leaned over and kissed Cas. He watched him walk in the building, sighed and drove home.

They texted back and forth during the week. Cas sent Dean funny memes and cat pics. Dean smiled at every one. Who knew Cas was such a cat lover?

_ “Come on, Dean! They’re adorable!”  _

Dean learned a lot about the use of emojis that week. He had to look up online what some of them meant. He started using the eggplant one quite a bit. 

He missed Cas a lot, but most of all in his bed. Alone. It wasn’t all about sex, it was the being close to someone, feeling Cas snuggled against him, waking up with the cranky SOB. 

Late at night, when Cas seemed to be his most vulnerable, he admitted he missed Dean, too. But during the day, Cas was snarky, stubborn and just generally a smartass.

Finally it was Thursday. Dean told his employees he was taking Thursday and Friday off, and went to pick up Cas. He knocked on Cas’ door, and Meg answered.

“Meg? I’m here to pick up Cas.”

Meg nodded. “I know, he’s still getting ready. Come on in.”

Dean walked into the living room. Meg stooped close to him.

“Listen, Cas is a lot more vulnerable than he lets on. He’s had a hard life. If you hurt him, they’ll never find your body. I know people.”

Dea smiled at her. “I don’t doubt that for a second, Meg. And I’d never hurt Cas. I care about him, and he told me some of what he went through.”

Meg frowned and stuck a finger into Dean’s chest. “Just you remember, never find your body.”

Dean held his hands up. “I get it!”

Just then, Cas came out of the bedroom. “What are you two talking about?”

Dean smiled at him. “We were just discussing the nice weather we’ve been having.”

Cas cocked his head and raised one eyebrow. “ _ O _ -kay. If you say so.”

Cas turned to Meg. “You can stay here until Sunday, Meg. Then we’re going to have to figure something out.”

Dean asked him what that was all about when they got in the car.

Cas sighed. “Meg lost her apartment and doesn’t have anywhere to live right now.”

Dean nodded, but it got him to thinking.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smiled at Cas. “So, what should we do today?”

Cas smirked a little. “I can think of something.”

“Okay, what? I’m open for anything.”

Cas looked at him with what could only be called an evil grin. “Well, there’s this Alpha I’ve been seeing. He’s kinda good in bed, so I was thinking we should investigate his bed again.”

Dean grinned. “Just ‘ _ kinda _ ’ good in bed?”

Cas laughed. “I don’t want him to get a big head, think he’s god’s gift to omegas.”

Dean shook his head. “Sheesh. Thanks a lot.” Cas laughed merrily.

Dean drove home. He thought about how much he liked Cas, how protective he felt about him, all the way home.

When they got inside, Cas just walked straight to the bedroom and began to take his clothes off.

Dean followed Cas into the bedroom. “Whoa! Where’s the fire?”

Cas tuned and chuckled. “It’s in my pants, Dean.”

Dean laughed and began to take his clothes off as well.

When Cas was naked, he laid down on the bed and spread his legs. “Come and get it, old man.”

Dean growled and almost tripped stepping out of his pants.

Cas laughed. “Easy there! Wouldn’t want to fall and break a hip.”

Dean growled again. “I’m not that much older than you are!”

Cas laughed again. “Well, yeah, but you  _ are _ older. Poor old man.”

“Jesus! The mouth on you! I should spank your ass for you.”

Cas got one of his evil grins. “Oh yeah? Think you’re Alpha enough?”

Dean looked at Cas for a moment, then turned and got something out of a drawer. He walked back to the bed holding a tie.

Cas looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. 

Dean walked up to the bed. “Hold out your hands.”

Cas held out his hands with a grin. Dean looped the tie around his wrists, then pulled them up above Cas’ head and tied it to the headboard.

“Anymore smart remarks out of you and I’ll stuff my underwear in your mouth.”

Cas just grinned.

Dean got on the bed and leaned over Cas and kissed him. His tongue demanded entry and Cas opened his mouth for it. They kissed for a bit, then Dean mouthed along Cas’ jaw and down his throat. Dean scented him.

Dean worked his mouth down to Cas’ nipples. He bit them, then licked them. Cas wiggled and gasped.

Dean worked his way down to Cas’ hard cock. Dean licked over the head, Cas jumped a little and groaned. Dean took all of Cas’ cock in his mouth. Cas had a typical omega cock, smaller than Dean’s. Cas whined. Dean held Cas’ cock in his mouth, just scenting Cas and his unique musk. He could also scent Cas’ slick.

Cas wiggled and yanked on the tie. Dean ran his mouth back up and down again, then let Cas’ cock drop.

Cas whined, “ _ Deeeean _ !” Dean chuckled. “Patience is a virtue, Cas.” His own cock was throbbing with need.

Dean got between Cas’ legs. “Tell me what you want, Cas.”

Cas gave him a look, but said, “I want… need you.”

Dean took his cock in his hand. “You want this?”

Cas looked evil. “Yes! God damn it, yes!”

Still, Dean waved his hard cock around and smiled. “Where do you want this?”

Cas groaned. “I want it in my ass! Come on! Get on with it!”

Dean slapped his ass hard. “Settle down. I’ll give it to you when I’m good and ready.”

“Fuck! I need it, Dean. Please! Okay,  _ please _ .”

Dean kissed Cas’ belly. “That’s better.” He pushed in Cas’ very slick hole and Cas moaned.

Dean didn’t give Cas a second. He began to fuck in and out of Cas hard and fast. Cas was moaning and making sweet noises. When he knew Cas was close, he pushed in and stopped.

“Come on! Dean... “

Dean just chuckled and held still.

Cas looked at him, his eyes black. “Please?”

Dean pulled back and started again. Cas groaned out, “You’re mean.”

Dean kissed him. “I’m not mean. I just want you to learn some manners.”

Dean kept it up, going hard and then stopping, until Cas was a needy, sweaty mess. 

Dean’s knot was big and he was having problems too. Finally he felt his knot catch, and Cas’ hole clamp down and they both came so hard, they yelled. 

When Dean came back to himself, he reached and untied Cas’ wrists, rubbing them to make sure Cas had good circulation. Then he rolled on his side, pulling Cas with him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

“That was awesome, Dean.”

Dean kissed him. “Not too bad for an old man?”

Cas chuckled. “You’re not old, Dean. And you really know how to use that cock.”

Dean turned on his back and pulled Cas to lay on him. Cas snuggled into Dean’s neck, scenting him and falling asleep.

Dean wrapped Cas in his arms.

When Dean’s knot went down and his cock slipped out of Cas’ ass, they both woke up. Cas smiled at him.

Dean kissed Cas on his nose. “Hey there, baby.”

They cleaned up and Dean fixed them something to eat. When they sat at the table, Dean took a deep breath.

“Cas? I need to talk to you about something.” Cas looked at him.

“I think you should move in here, with me.”

Cas’s eyes got big.

“Hear me out. You could give Meg your apartment. You could still have your friends over, still work. I’m not looking to control you. Hell, I doubt I even could. But I hate the idea of that crappy apartment. And I like you, Cas. I like you a lot.”

Cas sat his sandwich down on the plate.

“Look, Dean. You don’t really know me. I mean, I’ve done some really shitty things. You deserve better.”

“Don’t say that, Cas! You’re more than good enough for me! I don’t want ‘ _ better’, _ I want you.” He used finger quotes.

Cas sighed. “Look, I’ve done some things I’m really not proud of…”. 

Dean cut him off. “I don’t care, Cas. I don’t give a fuck about what you did in the past.”

“You say that now.”

“I say that, and I mean it. Look Cas, don’t say no, please. Just tell me you’ll think about it.”

Cas looked at him. “I will. But I think I need to tell you a few things first.”

They went to the couch. “Okay, Cas, I’m listening.”

Cas sighed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas sat, looking at the floor. “Okay, look. When I got here I had exactly fifteen dollars to my name. I… I hooked. I let Alphas fuck me for money. Not long, only about a month, then I met Raphael. He was a tattoo artist. I moved in with him, let him fuck me in exchange for tattoos. Stayed with him for over a year. Then Balthazar gave me a job as a delivery guy. He let me work at the record store when he opened it. So, you see? I’m not worth your time for more than a fuck buddy.”

Dean sat and listened. His heart broke for what Cas had to do to get by.

“Cas, listen to me. Look at me.” Cas turned to look at him, his face sad.

“I like you. I may even love you. I don’t give a rat’s ass what you had to do in the past to get by. It’s in the past. I don’t care. I think you’re brave. A survivor.”

Cas stared at him, and a tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Dean reached and wiped it away with his thumb.

“Move in with me, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean, I’m willing to give it a try.”

Dean pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Cas. You won’t regret it, I swear.”

From his chest, he heard Cas say, “I just hope you don’t end up regretting it.”

Dean kissed the top of his head. “I won’t.”

Cas pulled away. “Fuck this. I don’t do chick flick moments.”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t either. So, how much time do you need to get moved?”

Cas laughed. “I don’t know… ten minutes?”

Dean smiled. “I take it you don’t have much stuff.”

“That is overstating the situation.”

“Okay, tell you what. You call Meg and tell her she can have the apartment. Tomorrow, we’ll go get your stuff.”

Cas nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed his phone and called Meg. He told her about moving in with Dean, and listened for a while. Then he said, “Meg I know what I’m doing. Just be happy for me, okay? And thank him that you have a place to live.”

When he hung up, Dean said, “I gather she doesn’t approve.”

Cas sighed. “Meg is just protective. She doesn’t need to be, but she thinks I can’t handle myself.”

Dean nodded. “Give her time. She’ll see that this is a good thing.”

Cas looked at him. “Yeah, I guess she will.”

Dean spent the afternoon introducing Cas to the joys of Dr. Sexy M.D.

Cas was practically drooling. “Man, that is one sexy Alpha.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah he is, but do I have anything to worry about?”

Cas looked at him and grinned. “I make no promises if I ever met him.”

“Well, I guess he’s fictional then.”

Cas winked at him. “He may be fictional, but the actor who plays him is real.”

Dean huffed. “I’ll make a mental note to never let you meet him then.”

Cas laughed. “Good idea. I’d probably present to him.”

Dean swatted Cas on the thigh. “Hey! I’m the only Alpha that gets to see that.”

Cas laughed again. “And yet, I’ve never presented to you.”

Dean smiled. “Oh you will. Which reminds me, when do you go into your next heat?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I guess in a couple of weeks. Why? Do you really think I’ll present to you like some kind of needy bitch?”

Dean laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. “I don’t expect that. But hey, who knows? You might.”

Cas sneered. “Don’t hold your breath, Alpha.”

Dean assured him that he wouldn’t.

When the show was over, Cas moved into Dean’s lap and began to kiss him. Dean put his hand on Cas’ neck and pulled him closer. He slid his hands under Cas’ shirt and ran them up Cas’ back. Cas wiggled against him.

Dean pulled Cas away from him. “You’re a horny little thing, and normally I’d be all over you. But right now, I’m starving.”

Cas giggled. “I could eat.”

Dean rooted around in the kitchen, finally standing against the counter and swearing.

“Fuck! We need to go shopping. So, what will it be? We could get burgers.”

Cas grinned. “Yeah, I love burgers.”

Cas wasn’t kidding. Dean watched him inhale three of them.

“These make me very happy.”

Dean smiled. “So I see.”

Cas just grinned at him and finished it.

They went home and watched TV for awhile. Then they began to make out and ended up in bed. Dean slapped Cas’ ass a few times and smiled at how Cas moaned and bit his lip. He intended to see just how subby Cas was in the very near future.

 

When they got up the next morning, they ate breakfast and Dean drove them to Cas’ apartment. When they went in, Meg ran out of the bedroom dressed only in a robe. 

“Jesus! Cas! I thought you were someone breaking in. Give a girl some warning next time!”

Cas laughed. “There isn’t going to be any next time, Meg. We’re getting my stuff.”

Meg frowned but went to put on some coffee. She stayed out of Cas’ way while he packed up his stuff in one ratty suitcase.

Cas hugged her. “Be safe, Meg, okay?”

Meg sighed. “You be safe, kid.” She glared at Dean over Cas’ shoulder. Dean smiled and shrugged.

Dean thought he was prepared for how little Cas owned, but he was shocked. All Cas had was some clothes and a few photos. It didn’t take any time at all to have Cas moved in.

Dean had some business phone calls to make, so he let Cas use his laptop. Of course, Cas went straight for the cat videos. Dean smiled at him and called work.

He was in the kitchen, listening to Benny telling him about a customer who was being very hard to please when he heard some strange noises coming from the living room.

“Gonna have to call you back, Benny.”

He walked to the door between the living room and the kitchen and looked at Cas. Cas was watching a porn video.

Dean was amused. It was of an Alpha dressed in leather pants, flogging an omega who was tied up.

“You really like the BDSM, don’t you?”

Cas jumped and slammed the lid shut.

“Shut up. You didn’t see anything.”

Dean laughed and walked over to Cas. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of, kiddo. I like them too.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

They settled in. Cas had to work on Saturday so Dean went to his shop to check up on things. He picked up Cas at quitting time and they ate out. 

Then Dean ate Cas out until he was screaming.

Dean had to be to work first, so he worried about Cas getting to work. The first week, he took off and drove Cas to the record store. Cas told him he didn’t need a ride but Dean was adamant.

Cas finally put his foot down.

“Dean, I’m not a child. You don’t have to hold my hand all the time. I was perfectly able to get to work before I met you, and I am perfectly able to get to work now. If you even try to come home tomorrow, I’ll leave. I mean it. Stop being such an Alpha.”

Dean sighed. He thought, ‘but I  _ am _ an Alpha’ but he knew better than to say it out loud.

After that, Cas took the bus to work. He relented about getting a ride home. 

About a week and a half later, Dean learned something new about Cas.   
  


If Dean ever thought Cas was the horniest, bossiest omega he’d ever met, nothing prepared him for the hormone hurricane that was Cas in heat. It began when Dean picked up Cas from work and he was cranky. He bitched all the way home about all his customers. Dean just listened and nodded. 

Then, Cas wasn’t hungry. That was unusual.

They sat on the couch, and Dean sniffed the air. Just then, Cas jumped into his lap.

“Fuck me Dean! Fuck me now!”

Ah, Cas was in heat. That explained a lot. Dean started to put Cas on the floor so they could go to the bedroom, but Cas yelled, “No! Here, right now.” He started to pull Dean’s shirt off.

“Baby, take it easy. We’d be more comfortable in bed.”

Cas bit Dean on the bottom lip hard enough to draw a little blood.

“I said,  _ here. _ ”

Dean could barely get his pants down to his feet before Cas was sitting down on his cock with a sigh. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and just held on. It was a wild ride. When it was over and they were tied, Cas scented Dean’s throat and settled his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean kissed Cas on the head and sighed. It was going to be a rough few days.

Dean stood up, holding Cas under his ass, and walked to the bedroom, still tied. He very carefully laid them both down.

When they came apart, Dean went to get up. Cas grabbed him with a desperate look.

“Dean, don’t leave me! Where are you going?”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ cheek. “Relax, sweetheart, I’m just going to get us some water and something to eat.”

Cas put on his best pout face. “Don’t want water. Don’t want to eat.”

Dean sighed. He hated to, but he used his Alpha voice. “Cas, you  _ will  _ drink some water and you  _ will _ eat!”

Cas winced. “Okay, but you’re mean.”

Dean laughed and went to get them water and a snack.

As soon as they finished the power bar and grapes Dean had brought, Cas started to wiggle and whine. “Dean… need you.”

Dean was more than happy to take care of Cas. The sight of his needy omega, coupled with the scent of Cas’ heat and slick made his Alpha want it as much as Cas needed it. He groaned when he thrust in. Cas was so wet and hot inside, Dean loved it. 

Cas was tight and his hole clutched at Dean’s cock. It seemed to suck Dean inside. Cas was moaning and making sweet sounds, and Dean thrust in and pulled back even harder.

Cas had his legs wrapped around Dean’s hips and his hands dug into Dean’s arms. Dean plowed in and out, feeling his knot get bigger with each thrust.

When it caught, Dean threw back his head and howled. Cas yelled and came. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and rolled them over so Cas was on top of him. Cas put his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.

He was asleep in seconds. Dean let himself drift off as well.

He woke up with a start when Cas rolled off him, still sleeping. Dean smiled at him and got up. He went to piss and get more water and food. When he came back to the bedroom, Cas was awake.

Cas frowned at the water and the food, but when he glanced at Dean’s face, he took them.

When they were finished, Cas began to moan again.

Dean suddenly knew this was going to kill him. 

Cas had very little down time. He was bossy and needy and wild. Dean fucked him in every position. They slept a little, then Cas needed him again. He struggled to keep them both hydrated and at least get some food in them.

By day three, Dean was exhausted. Cas was too. They’d only got a few hours sleep at a time.

“How long do your heats usually last?” They were tied and sweaty.

“About four days. It’s almost over.”

Dean silently said thank you to the heat gods or whoever was in charge of this madness. He hated to think about how Cas had gotten through his heats in the past. He figured he didn’t want to know.

As soon as they came apart, Dean jumped up and got more water and some fruit. He took them back to the bedroom and looked down at a sleeping Cas. He smiled down at him and drank some water.

When Cas woke up, it was the first time he hadn’t needed Dean to fuck him. He drank water and ate some fruit without a fuss. Dean felt like they could finally catch their breath. He was so grateful that Cas was on birth control. He shuddered to think how Cas would be pregnant.

Cas looked sheepish. “Look, Dean, I know I’m a handful when I’m in heat.”

Dean chuckled. “It’s okay, Cas. Now I know. I’ll be better prepared next time.”

Cas sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Dean turned Cas’ face to look at him. “Don’t apologize, Cas. You can’t help it. It’s fine.”

Cas smiled. That was all the answer Dean needed. He kissed Cas tenderly.

Cas just needed him one more time. They slept 

Dean woke up feeling foggy. He looked at the clock and he’d been asleep for twelve hours. His stomach growled and he had to piss.

Cas still slept soundly. Dean got up, pissed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles around his eyes, but otherwise didn’t look any worse for wear. He went to the kitchen and fixed them both something to eat. He put everything on a tray and carried it into the bedroom. 

  
Cas was still sleeping. Dean sat on the bed and gently touched him. Cas grumbled but opened his eyes.

“Hey sweetheart. I got something to eat.”

Cas frowned. “Coffee?”

Dean laughed. “Of course. Sit up for me.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Things got back to normal. Cas gave Dean money from his paychecks, even though Dean told him he didn’t need to.

“I pay my own way, Dean.”

Dean sighed and took it, but he put every penny Cas gave him in a savings account. He didn’t need Cas’ money.

 

One day a few weeks later, Cas was at work and Balthazar walked in. Cas rolled his eyes.

Balthazar was frowning. “Cas, I need to talk to you. Privately.” He turned and walked to the back room. Cas sighed and followed him. As soon as he got inside, someone put a bag over his head and grabbed him. He began to yell and fight, but there were two of them. One grabbed his legs, the other grabbed him by the arms. They carried him out the back door and threw him in a van.

He was tied up. The van drove for a long time.

Then he was carried out of the van and thrown onto a mattress. The bag was pulled off his head. He blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room.

Balthazar and Raphael were standing over him.

“What the fuck! What are you doing? Where am I?”

Balthazar smiled and looked at Raphael. Raphael was the one to speak.

“Hello, baby. I missed you. It really pissed me off when you left.”

Cas frowned. “Well, time to get over it.”

Both the Alphas laughed.

“When I met Balthazar, we got to talking. Imagine my surprise when he told me you worked for him. And that you’d rejected him over and over. We decided it was time to teach you a lesson.”

Cas struggled to get loose but it was too tight. “I’ll never submit. You two bozos should know that.”

Raphael smiled. “Oh we know. But we have a way to make you more than pliant for us.”

When Cas saw the syringe in Balthazar's hand , he struggled harder. Balthazar plunged the needle into Cas’ neck and it all went black.

When he came to, he felt like he was burning from the inside out. Everything hurt. He was naked and his arms were tied above his head. 

Raphael put his face close to Cas’. “At last, sleeping beauty is awake.” He kissed Cas but Cas pulled his face away. Raphael slapped him.

“Now, now, none of that.”

Cas gasped. “What did you give me?”

Raphael smiled. “Syntheat. You’ll be begging us to fuck you soon.”

 

Dean pulled up to the record store, parked and got out. When he walked in, Kevin was behind the counter.

“Hi, Kev. Where’s Cas?”

Kevin frowned. “I have no idea. I just got a call from Balthazar telling me to come mind the store. Cas wasn’t here when I got here. No one was.”

Dean had a sinking feeling. He ran back to his car, sat in it and called Cas’ cell phone. It went straight to voicemail.

Dean felt frantic. He tried to think of what to do. Then, he called an old friend.

“Dean! Long time, no hear. What’s up?”

Dean sighed. “Lucifer. I need help.”

“Of course. What do you need?”

Dean had worked on several of Lucifer’s cars. He knew the man was disreputable. But that was just what he needed right now. He gave Lucifer the cliff notes version of what happened.

“I’m sure Balthazar has Cas.”

Lucifer was quiet for a minute. “I’ll call you back.”

Dean sat in the car and ran his hand over his face and waited.

When his phone rang he hurried to answer it.

“Dean, do you know anyone from Cas’ past named Raphael?”

“Yeah, he was a tattoo artist that Cas was with for about a year. Why?”

Lucifer sighed. “Raphael is a bad guy. And he’s been seen in the company of Balthazar recently. According to my sources, they seemed pretty cozy. It’s possible they’re in this together.”

Dean felt ill. The thought of those two having Cas was enough to make Dean want to kill.

“How do we find them?”

“ I have a list of all the buildings Balthazar owns. A few of them are abandoned. We start with those.”

Dean sighed. “Where do I meet you?”

 

Cas kicked so much when Balthazar tried to mount him, they had tied his calves to his thighs. It was so tight, Cas couldn’t feel his feet anymore. Balthazar was pounding in and not of him, Cas felt like he would throw up. He tired to think about Dean. But he knew Dean wouldn’t want him anymore after this. He’d hate him. 

Balthazar knotted him. Raphael paced the room. 

“Would you hurry up? I want a turn!”

Balthazar smiled. “He’s delectable. But I can’t help how long my knot lasts.”

Cas shut his eyes tight and wished for death.

 

Dean and Lucifer searched the first building. Cas wasn’t there. Dean shoved the gun that Lucifer had given him in his waistband. He felt like screaming.

“Where next?”

Lucifer directed him to the next building. Dean drove like a bat out of hell.

 

The second Balthazar had come out of him, Raphael was on him. He shoved in and Cas groaned. Raphael chuckled. 

“Yeah, remember me? How good it was? I missed you, slut.”

Cas spit in his face and Raphael slapped him hard. Cas tasted blood in his mouth.

 

Dean and Lucifer left the building. Dean was close to hysterics.

“Damn it! This is the third building! Where are they?!”

Lucifer put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Keep it together. We’ve got one more building to search.”

Dean nodded, trying to pull himself together. They got in the car and drove to the last address.

When they got out, Lucifer slowly opened the door and they crept in. They both had their guns out. Dean sniffed the air. He grabbed Lucifer’s shoulder.

“He’s here!” Dean whispered. Lucifer nodded.

They walked silently room to room. Then Dean heard Balthazar’s voice.

“Isn’t he delightful? I can hardly wait until it’s my turn again.”

Dean growled and they went in the direction of the voice. They stood, Lucifer’s hand on the door knob. He counted out, ‘one, two, three’ on his fingers and then they burst through the door.

Raphael was on top of Cas, raping him. Cas looked unconscious. Lucifer pointed his gun at Balthazar while Dean ran and pulled Raphael off of Cas. 

“Get off him you bastard!” Dean hit him so hard he fell to the floor, knocked out. 

Lucifer stuck his gun in Balthazar’s ribs. “Just give me a reason.”

Balthazar peed his pants.

Dean untied Cas. “Please be alive. Please, Cas, be alive.”

Cas moaned and Dean could have fainted with relief. He untied Cas’ legs and tried to rub some circulation back into them.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and called 911.

Cas opened his eyes. “Dean?”

“Oh god, Cas! It’s me. I’ve got you. An ambulance is coming. Oh baby, I’m so sorry they hurt you.”

Cas tried to smile, but his lip was split and swollen. “I’m kinda glad to see you.”

Dean laughed and hugged Cas tight.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean sat by Cas’ hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up. He’d passed out in the ambulance. The doctor told Dean that Cas was lucky to be alive.

“Syntheat kills omegas. He had enough in him to kill him. He’s a tough kid. His heats will be irregular for awhile, but he’ll be alright.”

Cas groaned and opened his eyes. Dean stood over him.

“Dean? Where am I?”

Dean smiled at him. “You’re in the hospital. You gave us a real scare.”

Cas smiled. “Sounds like me. How did you find me?”

Dean pulled the chair close and sat down. “I had some help from an old friend. We’d been looking for you for hours.”

Cas looked close to tears. “ I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean took his hand and kissed the palm. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. They were just very bad men.”

Cas turned his face away. “I know you don’t want me anymore. I understand.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I want you?”

Cas looked at him. “Because I’m no good. I’m just trouble. This never would have happened if I hadn’t been with Raphael, used him for free ink.”

Dean stood up, leaned over and kissed Cas.

“Cas don’t be stupid. Raphael had no right to do that to you. He and Balthazar are in jail. They’re going to prison for what they did to you. And I love you Cas. I’m in love with you. I’d never, ever quit you. You hear me? I want to mate you.”

Cas grinned at him as best he could. “Who says I want to mate you?”

Dean’s face fell.

Cas laughed out loud. “Fuck, you’re easy, old man. Of course I want to be your mate. I honestly can’t think of anything I want more than that.”

Dean growled and kissed him again.

 

Cas had to stay in the hospital for a week, under observation until they were sure all the syntheat was out of his system. Dean stayed with him every minute.

Meg came to visit, and actually smiled at Dean.

When Cas got released, Dean drove him home. They sat together on the couch.

Dean kissed him. “I’ll understand if you need some time before we’re intimate again. Take as long as you need to.”

Cas laughed. “I want you to make love to me right now.”

Dean looked surprised. “Are you sure,baby?”

“Oh I’m sure, old man. And I want you to mate me. Unless you changed your mind.”

Dean looked so happy, Cas had to laugh again. “Are you kidding? Come on.” Dean grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

 

Cas’ heats were erratic for a few months, but they leveled out. Cas started taking classes online. Dean gave Benny the management of the shop, and only went in occasionally. 

A few years later, Cas got pregnant and had an adorable boy. He made the perfect parent. Everyone was surprised except Dean. 

 


End file.
